


Gauche

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [474]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: This is my take on how Fornell and Diane got together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/18/2000 for the word [gauche](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/08/18/gauche).
> 
> gauche  
> lacking social grace, sensitivity, or acuteness;awkward; crude; tactless: Their exquisite manners always make me feel gauche.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #176 Tobias Fornell.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Gauche

Fornell first met Diane when his case crossed with one of Gibbs. Diane had shown up at the crime scene to talk with Gibbs because she couldn’t get a hold of him anywhere else. Fornell couldn’t help asking, “Who is she?”

Gibbs grunted, “My ex-wife,” did nothing to deter Fornell.

In a gauche move, Fornell intercepted Diane before she left and asked her out to dinner.

Gibbs shook his head, but let the FBI agent make a fool of himself. He couldn’t help commenting when Fornell returned with a smug look that he’d just made a big mistake. Fornell ignored him, however. He thought Gibbs was just jealous. He soon learned better.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
